


Ambivalence

by TeaNSympathy



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode 5: World's Greatest Judge, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaNSympathy/pseuds/TeaNSympathy
Summary: Kate can't decide what to do about Leonard.





	Ambivalence

Leonard Knox is disgustingly entitled (don’t make the call)  
Leonard Knox is enviably confident (make the call)

Kate Littlejohn hates indecision, especially when it is her own, and it is infuriating to find herself staring at her phone, finger hovering over Leonard’s number, at 9:30pm on a work night when her plans had consisted of pajamas, tea, The Philadelphia Story, and an early bedtime, none of which have come to pass.

She considers. Leonard is probably  
A) Out with a girl and she is the last thing on his mind (don’t make the call).  
B) Home feeling as bad as she does about what happened between them today (make the call).

She’d hurt him today when she rejected him, insisting her earlier invitation was only for a drink; she'd pierced a chink in his steely cool armor, and the knowledge that she has the power to do that is  
Exhilarating (make the call)  
Terrifying (don’t make the call).

Would they work? She doesn’t think so. They’re too alike. They’re both fierce, both ruthless, both driven. Both spiky and hard-edged, neither willing to give in. And yet …  
It’s his mind that captured her first, drawing her in with its nimbleness. He challenges her, sharpens her, keeps her on her toes. The lure of his body came as a distant second and Kate hates that she can’t ignore it, hates her own uncontrollable physical response to the curves of the muscle beneath his suit, the scoop of his smirk and the quirk of his brows over heavy-lidded dark eyes that miss nothing. He throws her off-balance and it’s  
Dizzying (don’t make the call)  
Delicious (make the call)

She’s a prosecutor. You don’t make a move without evidence and there’s no evidence here. There are no guarantees, only a messy bouillabaisse of longing and wondering and possibility and Kate hates mess. Mess isn’t enough to risk a friendship over. Or a heart.  
Don’t make the call.  
She shuts off the phone to avoid temptation, turns on the tea kettle, grabs her pajamas and is in bed by 10:30.

When her first alarm clock goes off the next morning, she doesn’t remember what she was dreaming but there’s a suspicious wet spot on her pillow and a still more suspicious ache in her chest.


End file.
